


My Dearest Armani

by Itsanangellthing



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Rating May Change, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsanangellthing/pseuds/Itsanangellthing
Summary: Elio knew that when Oliver left he would be different. What he didn’t know was that his whole world was going to flip upside down.





	My Dearest Armani

**Author's Note:**

> So… this is my first fic. Well first publicly shared fic, so please go easy on me. I do appreciate all feed back and if I made any grammar or mistakes in general, please make sure I know so I can fix it. I also don’t speak Italian nor French, I used google, so please correct any wrong translations.

It had been little over a month since Oliver had left when Elio had gotten ill. At first, he hadn’t noticed anything other than he was exhausted and bloated. He had done nothing out of the ordinary to cause this mysterious sickness that provoked him to take quick bathroom breaks between his readings and transcribing sessions, and prompted him to wear loose-fitting shirt so as to prevent the fabric from rubbing his sensitive chest.

After a week, he began to feel nauseated and would be found dry heaving over the toilet every morning, holding his cramping abdomen, or eating the most bizarre food combinations in the kitchen. His mother and Mafalda fussed over him, asking if they could help in anyway, or trying to get him to see the local doctor.

“Tu as l’air malade. Va chez le docteur!” his mother said after another vomiting spell, both Mafalda and she shared a concerned look. (1)

Finally, after much convincing along with the appalling manifestation of Elio drooling everywhere, he decided it was best to give the doctor a visit.

— — — —

Dr. Raffaelli was a short, balding man in his late sixties. He used to work in Rome but moved to the countryside with his late wife for retirement. Why he still saw patients, Elio had no clue. Though everyone was thankful he did, or they would have 100-kilometer (62 miles) trip to find anyone in the profession. When Dr. Raffaelli entered the small room, he mistakenly thought he was seeing Marzia instead of Elio.

“Colpa mia,” he laughed, “a causa dei tuoi sintomi pensavo che avessero mal compreso il tuo nome. Ho pensato che stavo trattando questa bella ragazza.” (2)

Elio didn’t know how to react, so he just laughed alongside the aged man. Marzia joined in shortly after Elio did. As the laughter died off, Elio had a spell. The room began to turn, and he felt as if he was going to vomit. He reached for Mariza's hand that sat on the table beside him. Both Dr. Raffealli and Marzia sprung to action, steadying him and waiting for it to pass. Dr. Raffealli started to as all kinds of questions about his health and if he had eaten anything. Elio was overwhelmed.

Following a very personal discussion, Dr. Raffaelli decided a blood test was the best option and called in a pretty, young woman, no older than twenty, to draw his blood. When she left the room, Dr. Raffaelli turned to them with a smile. He then sent them home, telling them to come back the following week for the results.

— — — —

They were early by about ten minutes. The pair sat in the same room, a mutual silence until Marzia attempted to start a conversation by bringing up Dr. Raffaelli’s mistake from their last visit, but Elio was too queasy to pay attention to anything other than not moving too much. Eventually, the elderly man walked into the room with a clipboard in hand and greeted them with a somber expression.

“Quindi il test mostra una quantità considerevole di hCG nel tuo sistem” (3)

“Oh no,” Marzia said under her breath, covering her mouth with her hands.

“What does that mean?” Elio looked at her, his eyebrows pulled together.

“It means you're preg-“ Dr. Raffaelli interrupted her.

“Significa che stai avendo un bambino" (4)

**Author's Note:**

> (1): You look sick. Go to the doctor.  
> (2): My bad, due to your symptoms, I thought they misunderstood your name. I assumed I was treating this beautiful girl next to you  
> (3): So the test shows a considerable amount of hCG in your system  
> (4): It means you're having a baby


End file.
